A Bloody Ferret
by whenstarsdie
Summary: "What's wrong Malfoy? Can't hex me anymore?" It was a rainy night and Harry couldn't get to sleep. A visit to the Quidditch Pitch not only made him tired enough to fall asleep, it gave him sweet dreams… Oneshot. Please R&R.


A Bloody Ferret

……………

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this FF. They belong to the luckiest woman alive, J.K Rowling. I do, however, own the plot. So if I catch _anyone_ copying it… (Laughs evilly)

**A/N:** Please R&R! Pardon any mistakes I've made in the fic.

……………

The clock struck 12. Wind howled outside the windows & rain battered fiercely against the glass. Dark clouds hovered in the sky, blocking out any source of light from the moon or stars. Lightning flashed across the sky, temporary lighting up the room. Thunder followed shortly after, a deafening boom.

In the Boy's Dormitories of the Gryffindor room, Harry Potter tossed & turned in his four-poster bed. He covered his ears with his pillow, but the roar of the thunder still got to his ears.

He closed his eyes & groaned, trying desperately to get to sleep. After much effort, he gave up. Sitting up, he realised he was the only one awake. Ron's content snores filled the room.

Harry sighed. He decided to go for a walk & drain all his energy, then come back &, hopefully, get some sleep.

He whipped out his Invisibility Cloak & the Mauderers' Map. Pointing his wand at it, he mumbled "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Immediately, a map of Hogwarts appeared, showing that all students were asleep in their dormitories. The professors were all in their offices. There was only Argus Flich & Mrs Norris patrolling the corridors.

He draped the Cloak around his shoulders. Armed with his wand & Map, he headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Good gracious! Who can be up at this hour?" she exclaimed. Unable to spot an invisible Harry, she muttered, "must be my imagination," closed the doorway, & went back to sleep.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He had not been noticed yet. Scanning the Map for any sign of Flich or Mrs Norris, he noticed a dot on the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco Malfoy.

What was he doing there, at this time? Harry _had _to find out. He made a beeline for the Hogwarts exit. The door wasn't locked. No surprise, for how else would Draco left the Castle?

Walking out into the pouring rain, he quickly looked around the Pitch for any sight of Draco. He couldn't see him. He referred back to the Map, careful not to get it wet.

No mistake about it, the words 'Draco Malfoy' were printed below the dot at the Quidditch Pitch. Another dot with his name was there. He heard a whizzing sound above him & a gust of wind blew his Clock off his head.

"What's the matter, Potter? Done something shameful that let you be seen?" Draco spat at him.

'Eat dung Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry squinted against the rain & strained his eyes to see Draco. His glasses were blurry from the water.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked back, flying above Harry on his Nimbus 2001. Lightning flashed across the dark sky, illuminating Draco's white-blond hair.

"_Accio Fireblot_!" Harry muttered under his breath & saw his trusty broom flying towards him. He mounted it & took off, feeling safer that he was eye-level with Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You to be away. Scram, Potter."

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. "Why are you here?" he asked again, his tone firm.

"Fuck off, Potter! It's none of your business."

Curiosity got to the better of Harry. For whatever cause Draco was here, the reason behind it won't be good.

Draco took flight, circling round the pitch. Harry followed close behind, careful not to lose sight of him.

"Quit tailing me, Potter!" Draco shouted in front of him. "Buzz off!"

Harry ignored him & closed the distance between them. His action seemed to anger Draco, who spun around & hexed him.

Harry saw a jolt of light heading straight for him & dodged it skilfully. Anger flowed in his veins as he charged at him. "You _ferret_!" He hurled hexes at Draco, who ducked them with grace.

A wild chase around the Quidditch Pitch began, hexes flying all over the sky, lighting up the night. Rain continued to pour as the 2 Seekers flew around the Pitch.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

A bolt of red emerged from Harry's wand tip. An invisible sword slashed Draco on his chest & arms. "Argh!" he crashed right into a middle Hoop. Blood gushed from his wounds & mixed with the rain. He watched in despair as his wand dropped miles to the ground. A fog had gathered & he couldn't see what was below.

"Why are you here?"

He looked up, rain falling into his eyes. He spread his weight evenly on the Hoop, ensuring he would not fall off. His Nimbus 2001 was nowhere in sight, He, a Malfoy, was defend-less & at the mercy of a Half-Blood.

"Scram, Potter," he panted. He could feel blood dripping down his soaked robes. Dizziness was slowly climbing into his mind from blood loss.

"Are you deaf or what, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. He could tell Harry was getting irritated with him. And he enjoyed every moment of pissing him off. "Tsk tsk Potter. Have you lost your temper?" he laughed, grey eyes lighting up, mocking Harry.

Harry lost his patience. "_Sectumsempra_!" he shouted repeatedly, his wand firmly aimed at Draco.

Draco groaned in pain, feeling more blood on his skin, flowing out of his body at rapid speed. He was blinded by his own blood covering his eyes. He wiped them hastily, only to smear more blood on his face. For once, he actually felt afraid of Harry.

"What is it you want?"

Harry flew above him, like a vulture circling its prey. Despite the heavy rain, he could see Draco's blood dripping down the Hoop, aided by the rain. The pole of the Hoop was stained a deep crimson & Draco's hair was matted with his own blood.

Suddenly, the cause why he was here didn't seem to matter anymore. He had a newfound interest.

He landed on the top of the Hoop, staring right into Draco's spiteful eyes. "What's wrong Malfoy? Can't hex me anymore?"

'Shut up."

"Aw… Isn't daddy's boy going to complain to his dad? '_My father will hear of this…'_" he mimicked.

Harry could feel authority rise in his body. It felt… powerful to have Draco Malfoy under his feet.

"Potter… get lost!" Draco could hear his voice shaking. The cold winds seemed to cut deeper into his wounds. Rainwater felt like salt being rubbed harshly into them. He felt cold & giddy. His damp elemerald robes were now a brilliant red. He felt as though a typhoon had sucked away his energy & it was hard keeping his balance on the Hoop.

"Falling off, Malfoy?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Beg."

"In your dreams."

"Beg!" Harry commanded, but Draco stubbornly refused. "Keep dreaming, Potter."

"_Sectumsempra_! _Sectumsempra_! _Sectumsempra_!"

Draco shrieked. His body felt numb. The pain seemed to drain away his life. "Potter, STOP!" he pleaded. His world was spinning; he could feel blood trickling down his face, chest, arms…

"Beg," Harry said simply.

"No."

Harry pounced on him. "_No_?" He pressed his wand against Draco's chest.

"No," Draco confirmed.

A sadistic grin found its way to Harry's face as he pushed his wand further, feeling skin tear beneath his wand tip. Draco grimaced, his face crumpling up in pain. "_No_?" He asked, again & again, emphasising each syllable with a deeper stab into Draco's chest.

Lightning streaked the sky, a thunderous boom followed. The light provided by it allowed Harry to see his archenemy's horrified face. His blood-smeared eyes stared into the distance, fear etched into each of them. His mouth hung open into a scream of agony that will never be heard. Multiple cuts were all over his body, blood oozing out of them. His soaked Slytherin robes clung to his limp body.

Harry laughed mechanically. He roughly yanked his bloody wand out of Draco's chest. He, Harry Potter, had killed a Malfoy. He kicked the body over so it dangled loosely on the Hoop, completing his piece of artwork.

Mounting his broom, he flew back to the Castle & went straight back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh my God, Harry! Where have you been? I was so worried when I didn't find you in your bed." Hermione's voice drifted to his ears as soon as he stepped in.

'Not asleep yet?" he asked casually.

"Ha… Harry? Why are your robes stained with blood? And why is your wand all bloody?"

Harry just shrugged.

"Where have you been?"

"Getting rid of _ferrets_," he smiled. He took out the Mauderers' Map from his robes, pointed his wand at it & muttered, "Mischief managed."

……………

**A/N:** Okay, this fic took 2 days to complete. My sadistic side was showing again, so I thought of writing this. Wonder if you know what I'm talking about when I said 'Hoop'. It's actually the tallest/middle Hoop of the 3 at each end of the Quidditch Pitch. Get it? I hope so. I was getting really sick of Harry being a good guy, so I decided a change for him. (Winks)


End file.
